Snow
by weirdgrammar
Summary: AU-ish. A terrible accident cost Kagami Taiga her unborn child's life. Now that she isn't able to bear children anymore, she loses her smile. Exasperated, Aomine prays for Taiga's smile and happiness. And a light blue haired kid suddenly appears in front of their door, answering his prayer. He brings light into their life. However, will it last forever? Aofem!Kaga shota!Kuroko.


**Title:** Snow.

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Pairing:** AoKaga + Kuroko. (It's time for a Light Sandwich! *lame pun intended. Wait, Izuki-senpai, don't kill me!*)

**Warning(s):** AU-ish, fem!Kagami, shota!Kuroko, supernatural, hurt and comfort theme, errors, SLOW update, or anything that you may don't like (I don't know).

* * *

_-__31__st__ January-_

"That's it for today," the green haired doctor, Midorima Shintarou ends the medical check-up session, scribbling on the prescription pad.

Aomine Taiga, whose her maiden name is Kagami Taiga, murmurs 'thanks' and takes her winter coat and light blue scarf draping over the chair. Her red-black layered fringes cover her face, hiding the emotions flashing in her eyes.

"Hey," the doctor calls out as he watches her put on the coat and scarf, realizing the gloomy atmosphere around her. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you."

She tugs the scarf wrapping around her neck a little, revealing a broad grin playing across her face. "Nothing to be forgiven. C'mon, you saved my life!"

"But, I couldn't save your unborn child and now you can't—"

"You did your best back then," she assures him. "It wasn't your fault."

Despite of the smile plastering on her face, Midorima can hear her voice wavering with emotion. She's putting on that grin again. Her seemingly idiotic grin never fails to fool people who do not know her. Trying to look strong even though her heart is breaking inside.

The doctor drops his gaze on the white, cold tiles.

Her idiotic grin morphs into a wry smile. "Thank you for your concern, anyway," she whispers and turns around, making her way to the door. "See you again, Midorima," she simply says before disappearing behind the closed door.

Midorima lets out a long exasperated sigh.

Walking along the corridor, she finds her husband sleeping on the chair. Aomine keeps his hands folded over his chest, the silver band gleaming, contrasting to his tanned skin and black winter coat. She approaches her husband and watches him sleep. A smile rises on her face.

A second later, her smile changes to a smirk.

Taiga pinches her husband's cheeks sharply until her husband jolts up in the chair, screaming in pain. She backs away a little, laughing at her husband.

"Hey, what's that for?!" Aomine rubs his sore cheeks. A pool of tears forms at the corner of his eyes. "That hurts, okay?!"

"I can't help myself. Your cheeks are tempting me."

Aomine stays silent for a moment before a smirk splits his handsome face. "So, you're saying that I'm too handsome that you couldn't help yourself?"

"Eh?! N—no! I… I didn't say that, you narcissistic bastard!" she stutters as faint blush creeps up her face.

"You're implying it, babe," Aomine springs to his feet, startling his wife as he wraps his right hand around her waist and laces their fingers together. He uses his wife's hesitation to crash his lips on hers, kissing her passionately.

Aomine runs his tongue over her lips, left hand migrating to her cheek to cup her face firmly. He nips her soft lip lightly, making her gasp. Without hesitation he slides his tongue in, lapping the wet muscle with hers, tasting her sweet essence.

Taiga sighs into the kiss. A warm tingling sensation spread all over her body.

However, a cough snaps her back into reality, reminding her where they are.

It takes Taiga all her willpower to break the kiss. After few powerful punches on his shoulder and growls, finally Aomine lets her go. She pants heavily, feeling a warm blush rise to her cheeks. Furious and embarrassed, she gives Aomine a heavy hand-chop in his head and shouts; "WE ARE IN PUBLIC, GODDAMMIT!"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," Aomine groans as he crouches down on the floor, holding the golf ball forming on his head.

People around them, who've been witnessing their moment, continue doing their own business, blush visibly painting their cheeks.

"Tch," the long scarf sways in breeze when she pivots on her heel, walking to the elevator. In spite of her anger, she begrudgingly pushes 'open' button, waiting for her husband joining her.

Aomine cracks a small smile and catches up with her, mouthing 'Sorry~'

Taiga turns away, pouting. He finds it super-duper cute, but a sulking wife means no dinner or sleeping on the couch, so he blows a breath into her ear. As a reflex, Taiga whips her head, only to be kissed on her nose, catching her off guard.

"Love you~" Aomine sings out and holds her right hand.

Taiga doesn't reply. She drops her gaze on the floor, ears reddening. But, the little squeeze on Aomine's hand conveys the unsaid confession. And Aomine contents with that.

The elevator door closes and they ride down to G-floor.

…

Snowflakes slowly drift down from the evening sky. The crowds have thinned out as they part ways to their own destination. Trudging down the street, Aomines head to a park while holding hands.

"And what did Midorima say?" Aomine stuffs his other hand into his coat pocket, a puff of warm air forming as he speaks.

"He said I've fully recovered. Nothing to worry about," she tugs her scarf over her red nose, slightly muffling her words.

"That's great, then," grateful rings his words. He takes a moment to whisper a grateful to gods for answering his prayer. His wife has recovered! No more tearful nights, no more suffering.

Aomine lets himself smile wryly at those painful memories.

Two years have passed. Time to move forward, it seems.

"Hey, babe, wanna drop by at Maji…" his voice trails off when he sees his wife's face. His blue eyes go huge. He knows that face.

Her face when they found out about their unborn child's death.

Her face when they found out doctors had removed her womb to save her life, making her unable to pregnant for the rest of her life.

She goes rigid, fixing her gaze on the children making a snowman happily at the nearby playground. Pain clutches her heart, and her eyes are blinded by scalding tears. Her breath picks up.

Those painful memories flood her mind.

At first she sees herself pregnant, then the picture quickly swaps, showing a terrible bus accident and blood coating her hands, her body. A moment later, she's in a white room, Midorima standing before her as her husband holds her hand tightly. She sees the green haired doctor bite his bottom lip before announcing the bad news.

"_I know I have no rights to apologize and you won't forgive me, but I want you to know how much I regret for not being able to save your child. We also had to remove your womb to save your life. Taiga, I'm very, very, very sorry."_

"_N—no! It can't be! My due is tomorrow! My child is… Daiki! Our child! Daiki, I—I don't know! My womb—! Daiki, do something! Where's our child?! Please, bring back our child!"_

"_Shuu… Taiga, calm down! Taiga, calm yourself! Please!"_

"_But, our child—!"_

"_There's nothing we could do! Just calm down, Taiga! I'm here with you."_

"I'm here with you."

A warm embrace from behind nudges her out of her painful memories, then she only sees darkness.

"Dai…Daiki?" more warm tears spilled over her cheeks. She brings her hand to touch the large hand that covering her eyes. "I'm so…sorry, Daiki. I… I couldn't give you… I killed our child," her voice is shaking, imbued with strong emotions.

"Shuu…" he hushes her, tightening his embrace. "It wasn't your fault. And you didn't kill him. He just went back to where he's supposed to be, waiting for us up there," he breathes into her ear.

"I'm sorry, Daiki…"

"You're still here with me; that's more than enough for me," he says in a soothing voice.

They stay in that position for a moment, relishing each other's presence. The children's laughter gradually fades away as they take their leave, hurrying away to their houses. Without their delighted laughter the silence feels threatening and deafening.

Sniffling, Taiga peels herself off of her husband. "…thanks…"

Aomine breathes a sigh. He takes her by the hand and leads their way. Taiga doesn't protest.

Shuffling past the playground, he steals a glance at the snowman. Then, it clicks. He drops his pace into a halt, taking Taiga's scarf, to her surprise. He walks to the snowman and wraps it with the light blue scarf. He has no idea why he's doing this, but a soft whisper convinces him this is the right thing to do.

He closes his eyes, praying in silence.

_I don't know what are You planning for us, but please, please, please, make my wife smile again. Bring back my wife to me. I'm begging You._

…

The calm weather abruptly changed at night, forcing humans to huddle up under their blankets. And Aomines happily oblige it, lazing under the thick, comfy blanket. The windows rattle loudly when the howling blizzard hit against the glass.

The queen-sized bed creaks softly as Taiga leans closer into her husband's protective embrace, seeking for warmth. She listens to his steady heartbeat, her consciousness gradually ebbing away.

**Ding-dong.**

Her ears perk up at the sound.

**Ding-dong, ding-dong.**

Her eyes snap open at the third ring. Pulling herself into sitting position, Taiga wakes her husband up. The doorbell continues to ring.

"C'mon, at this fucking hour?!" Aomine grunts, reluctantly climbing out of the bed, and rushes downstairs. Taiga puts on her long cardigan and decides to follow her husband, worried if her husband will punch the unwelcome guest.

Flinging the door open, they are greeted with a pair of light blue eyes, to their surprise.

Their gazes cascade down the slim, petite child that standing rigidly before them.

His light blue fringes hang over his huge matching eyes. His skin is as white as snow. His fingers curl around a light blue scarf that draping loosely over his shoulder. He shifts his weight onto his right foot, tilting his head.

Realizing the boy almost wears nothing but the scarf, Taiga instinctively pulls the boy inside and clothes him in her cardigan.

Aomine opens the door wider, looking for the boy's parents, but he finds nothing. He contemplates in silence, darting around the lawn for the last time before closing the door.

Taiga carries the boy to the kitchen, grabbing a towel in the process, and sits him up on the chair. She can feel the coldness on the tip of his fingers. She dries his hair as Aomine trudges to the cabinet, making a mug of hot chocolate for the unexpected guest.

"Hey, kid, can you talk?" Taiga starts a conversation.

After a brief pause, the kid softly answers; "…yes."

"Great. What are you doing here? Are you lost?"

The kid shakes his head.

"… where are your parents?"

"I don't have one," he simply says.

Hearing the answer explode out of the kid's mouth makes their eyes shoot up wider. Taiga wriggles an eyebrow in confusion at her husband. But, her husband just replies it by shrugging his shoulder.

"… you don't have one?" Aomine scoots over closer as he hands the mug to the kid.

"Yes, I don't have one. But, I was told I'll meet them tonight," the kid sips the drink.

It puzzles them. They can't fathom his meaning. Then, Taiga asks; "What… what do you mean by that? If you're going to meet your parents tonight, why aren't you with them? Why are you here?" thousands of questions linger in her mind regarding this mysterious boy.

"I am _with_ them now."

"What…?"

"You two are my parents."

His sincere answer makes Taiga stumble to the wooden floor. She can't think properly anymore. The world seems to spin around her.

"Oi, kiddo, don't joke around. This is serious," Aomine tries to laugh it off, but it comes out weird in the end.

"I'm not joking. Here," the kid gives the scarf to Aomine.

The color, the length, the softness of material, Aomine knows them all. He turns to see his dumbfounded wife in wide eyes. His hands are trembling, tasting the material against his skin.

"Taiga… this is your scarf… that I wrapped around the snowman earlier," then, he looks at the boy. "Don't tell me…"

The light blue haired boy cracks a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you, Mommy, Daddy."

_They_ answer his prayer.

* * *

**Author's OTL note: **What a weird story I've written here! So, this time is a Light Sandwich fanfic! (Aomine x Kuroko x Kagami = Light x Shadow x Light = Light Sandwich! XD)

Anyway *coughs* I apologize to those who are waiting my other updates (especially Mute and Crazy KnB's readers). My writing pace has slowed down recently due to life. And this writer's block thingy doesn't help either. However, I can assure you, I will try my best to update it whenever I can.

So, ciao~


End file.
